


lover's delight.

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Undressing, explicit talk about Trans bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: There's always a time for trying new things, especially when it involves new toys.





	lover's delight.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to upload this after v-day but i got swamped with projects, so have this now! i've been working on it for three months lmfao. 
> 
> Also I need to do this but since I know it can be triggering to trans men, there will be explicit talk about Warren with a pussy, just so we're all on the same page. Bobby is trans too but i yadayaed and he has a dick bcus why not, it's xmen, let hank grow a dick for Bobby!

It was only a little after midnight, as Bobby and Warren arrived at Warren’s penthouse apartment in SoHo. Bobby got undressed at the door, taking off his sneakers, and jacket, and gently hanging the jacket inside Warren’s coat closet. He’d been to penthouse enough times, that it was no longer needed for Warren to offer to hang his jacket for him, not that Warren forgot to do it, most of the time.

 

Warren on the other hand made his way into the master bedroom of the apartment. Unlike Bobby, he had been wearing a tight black vinyl romper that stuck to his skin. It was cut in a deep-v at the back which allowed his wings some freedom. Warren’s choice in fashion was always odd, he only wore _couture_ things, never off the rack. With a wingspan of thirty two feet, could anyone blame him for wanting things tailored to his body?

 

Bobby, instead of waiting in the living room, followed him inside into Warren’s grand bedrooms. It had large glass windows, and a bed that would make any rockstar jealous. Bobby dropped himself on one of the tables near the door, too tired to stay standing up after the party. 

 

“I can’t believe Kitty and Hank are still trying to make our annual V-day party, well, a thing.” Bobby said, as his eyes tracked Warren, who had settled down at his boudoir, and was busy wiping off the remnants of make-up off his face. He watched intently as Warren wiped his face clean of the little concealer he was wearing, and the sparkling lip gloss from the kiss he had shared with Jubilee on a dare. “God they need to work on that name, it makes it sound like we’re taking Normandy.”

 

“It’s just to keep the spirits of the students up. Some of them don’t really get to experience young love. I know I never did.” Warren said, and scrunched up the cotton balls in his hands. “It’s like the secret Santa you do around the holidays. No one willingly sits around with their classmates for five hours unless mandatory.” He tossed the filthy cotton balls onto the garbage can underneath the boudoir.

 

“Candy and Jean weren’t enough for you?”

 

Warren grinned and shook his head. Bobby rolled his eyes. Warren was always greedy.

 

Bobby waltzed over and then placed his hand on the white wood of the boudoir near a flat dusty mirror. His finger traced it, and a thin layer of white powder covered it. “And I guess this is something to keep _your_ spirit up?” He tilted up the mirror towards Warren. He took Bobby’s hand and gently ran his tongue on the tip of Bobby’s finger then sucked on it lightly, all while maintaining eye contact with him.

 

Now that may not have bought Bobby's spirts up, but it did raise _something_ up against his jeans.

 

He took his mouth off Bobby’s finger and then looked at the mirror on the table after shaking out his hair.

 

Warren smiled at his own reflection in the mirror. “Mhm. It’s Valentines, you know? I don’t celebrate, considering my marital status is single, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to have a good time.” Warren stood up and walked away from Bobby, and Bobby didn’t stop him.

 

“So that’s the reason you were in the bathroom with Hank?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Warren began pulling down the zipper the romper he was wearing, there was nothing called modesty or privacy in Warren’s apartment. The vinyl romper gathered at his feet and then he stepped out them, leaving it disheveled on the ground. What he was wearing underneath was everything _but_ what Bobby had expected.

 

He had a pair of black satin briefs underneath, and a lace garter belt to match, holding up a pair of thigh highs with lace on the ends. Warren looked over his wing at Bobby, and smiled. “ Pick up your jaw, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, slushy.” Warren said, but not before waltzing over to his ridiculously oversized bed, and sitting cross legged.

 

For someone closing himself off, Warren was so inviting. His long hair pooling on his shoulders, like dripping honey. His champagne eyes were are intoxicating for someone like Bobby. He gestured with his fingers for Bobby to come closer. Once he was in arm’s length, Warren extended his leg sliding his foot beneath Bobby’s shirt and pulling it up towards his shoulders. The silk stockings Warren was wearing were cool against Bobby’s already freezing physiology.

 

“I would greatly appreciate it if you help me get undressed.”  Warren was lying back, propped up only by his elbows, his foot attempting to pull Bobby’s shirt off of him. Warren slid forward on the silk sheet so that he could pull Bobby’s shirt up even further, getting a view of his abs. Bobby got the message and took off his own shirt, pulling it over his head, and then grabbing Warren’s ankle. He straightened Warren’s leg causing Warren to further slide on the sheets. Warren gasped and then laughed as he had to catch himself from falling off the bed.

 

“What do you want me to undress? You’re pretty much naked.” Bobby asked, Bobby’s laughing too as he was holding Warren at an awkward angle.

 

“I still have my underwear and my stockings on, I have a feeling you can help me take them off.” Warren wrapped his other leg around Bobby’s shoulder in an attempt to push Bobby down to the ground. With some force pushed Bobby down and managed to get him on his knees. It’s hard to be sexy when you’re upside down, but Warren managed to do it.

 

Bobby was kneeling, with Warren’s crotch in his face, and both of his legs wrapped around his shoulders. It took Warren a few moments to fix himself so that was sitting upwards on the bed again. He was sitting straight up, propped up on both of his arms, and Bobby had put both of Warren’s legs on the floor.

 

“I know I can help out.” Bobby said, and then unhooked the garter from Warren’s stockings. He then began pulling the stocking on Warren’s left leg, rolling it down and then pressing kisses to the top of his thigh, following it down to his ankles. He peaked up at Warren as he extended his leg, and kissed his ankle.

 

Warren was staring at him intensely. He bent forward and put the tip of his fingers beneath Bobby’s chin, tilting his head upwards. “Don’t get too distracted, I still have another stocking on.” Warren stretched out both of his wings and fluttered them softly. Bobby hummed and then began on the other leg. He stretched out Warren’s leg, holding it gently in his hands, and began kissing his ankles with the stockings on, and then made his way up to the lace trimming.

 

Bobby bit into the lace, and began pulling down the blonde’s stocking with force. He had probably ruined the lace, but that wasn’t the point. The point was to get Warren good and naked.

 

He began placing deep kisses onto Warren’s ankles. Ones that would most definitely leave hickeys. He made his way back up to Warren’s thighs, licking, kissing and sucking. Bobby knew what he was doing. He got to Warren’s upper thighs, and he began running his tongue over the outside of Warren’s underwear. He used both of his hands to force Warren’s thighs apart, but also to keep him securely put..

 

Warren’s response was scrunching the bedsheets, and moaning. He moved his legs as Bobby traced the space between his thighs and crotch with kisses, not even attempting to move the satin panties. Bobby shifted his weight, forcing Warren to lean on his back as he pressed kisses on Warren’s lower stomach. Warren’s stomach was soft and warm and Bobby loved it. He felt Warren’s legs moving from the floor to the top of Bobby’s jeans, with jerky movements he tried to take off Bobby’s jeans, which only caused him to kick Bobby just a little too close for comfort.

 

“How about I take off my own jeans? You almost hit my dick.” Bobby said in a breathy laugh. “It’s new, and I don’t think Hank would appreciate if you ruined his ‘greatest gift to me’.” He moved his hands from on the top of Warren’s thighs to unbuckle his belt. He pulled down his jeans, revealing how hard he was. It was still an odd feeling to have something hard between his legs, but he couldn’t deny that Hank did not disappoint.

 

“Sorry. I got excited. I just wanted to see the little guy.” Warren responded laughing.

 

“He’s not little. At least I hope he’s not.’’

 

Bobby moved again so that he could continue foreplay. He continued giving Warren small kisses on the top of his hips, and then he got on the bed so that he could get on top of Warren. Once all his weight was on the bed, he straddled Warren using his extra hand to travel down his body and finger Warren.

 

He pressed his lips in an open mouthed kiss against Warren’s full pink lips. Warren moaned into his kiss.

 

Usually they needed lubricant, but Warren was wet enough so that Bobby could just finger him with ease. He felt Warren shudder as his cold fingers traced the top of his stomach, then his hips. He teased Warren, moving his fingers rhythmically, moving over the outside of the lips, and then rubbing the cilt before entering and curling inside of Warren, causing Warren to orgasm almost instantly.  

 

“Bobby!” He moaned out loud, into Bobby’s mouth as Bobby refused to stop sucking face with him. Warren closed his eyes as his breathing quickened.

 

Bobby moved his hand from Warren’s pussy to his own underwear pulling down his boxers. Bobby’s dick being freed from the confines of its cloth prison made him feel a lot better. He only pulled his underwear down to his thighs, hoping for the situation to work itself out, as he moved his hips closer to Warren’s.

 

“First time?” Warren asked with his eyes still closed, he moved his hand so that he could feel Bobby’s member. He stroked it gently, and smiled. “Don’t worry, people with dicks still need guidance, no matter how experienced.”

 

It made Bobby feel a little better, but not good enough to be confident, had this been anyone else Bobby would have chickened out. But Warren was lying underneath him and he was just so _fucking_ hot for him, he just wanted to fuck Warren until he couldn’t move. He could do this, no, he will do this.

 

“I mean I’ve _used_ it before, but you know, this is still kind of different.” He felt Warren’s hand stroking him, and then guiding him as he lowered his hips onto Warren.

 

“Don’t talk,” Warren said and forced a deep kiss onto Bobby once Bobby had figured the situation out. “It’s not sexy when you’re trying to explain dick logistics to me.”  

 

Bobby rolled his eyes and then thrust into Warren a little too hard as Warren visible winced in pain. Bobby tried again but he was still too rough with Warren.

 

“ _Ow_! that hurts.” Warren laughed and then wrapped his arms around Bobby. “A little gentler please.” He pulled Bobby close to him, putting his face in the nook of Bobby’s neck, placing a kiss on top of his shoulder.

 

“ _Sorry_.”

 

Bobby was embarrassed, with bright red cheeks and ears, but he thrust into Warren again, this time with a little less force and heard Warren moan with pleasure. Warren was much warmer than he had anticipated, but it wasn’t a bad feeling per say as he much as it was a _new_ feeling. When he jerked off he only has his ice cold hands on his dick, but right now he was inside Warren, kissing his ears, while Warren wrapped his legs around his waist. His legs were pushing down on Bobby hips, as if to give him a better gauge of how deep Warren wanted him.

 

This was--- _undeniably good_ . Bobby was moaning now too, as thrust in and out of Warren with a steady rhythm. They were both panting, and Bobby could hear Warren whispering things inside his ear, but he couldn’t figure out what. Warren bit into Bobby’s shoulder when he was close again, and _G-D_ did it feel different when Warren came while he was inside him. Intercourse lasted a ridiculously short time when everything was this new. Bobby felt every teenage boy in those Rom-Coms he and Hank had watched earlier today.

 

“Warren, this fast? I _don’t_ \--”

 

He came inside Warren, with cum staining Warren’s nice silk sheets, but most of it ended up on Warren’s thigh . Bobby had no idea what do now. Should he offer Warren a tissue?

 

He pushed himself off Warren a little embarrassed that he had only lasted four minutes, but it was a blessing that Warren got off easily. He landed on top of Warren’s large wings, that was unavoidable, his wings took up half of the bed, and he refused to tuck them in. Warren didn’t mind Bobby’s weight on top of them. It was never uncomfortable.

 

“Was that like, _good_ for you? It was really good for me.” Bobby asked, clasping his hands over his chest, and turned to face Warren. “Because I don’t know, I feel like I’ve heard songs longer than we had sex.”    

 

“Usually I like people to lie on top of me for a little while longer.”  Warren asked, turning his head to see Bobby’s face. He leaned over and kissed Bobby on the mouth. “It was good for me. I’m still kind of in pain from those first few attempts, but I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty good. You should tell Hank, he did a pretty good job with it. Very realistic.”

 

“Do you think we should’ve used a condom?” Bobby asked. “You know, for prosperity?”

 

“Probably not, we’re long time partners. And I hope you don’t have any others, cause you’re my only friend receiving my benefits.” Warren shrugged, and then got onto his side, pulling his wing out from underneath Bobby for comfort. “I don’t know. If there _are_ consequences we’ll see later, but we should be fine.”

 

“You’re such a birdbrain. That’s a dumb argument.”

 

“And you’re a worrywart, we should be fine. Worst case scenario we just go to the doctors.”

 

Bobby rolled to his side, and then began kissing Warren again. He didn’t like the idea that Warren was so blasé about the condom thing, but he was probably right, plus it would just be a reminder for next time. Warren curled up his giant creme wings around Bobby like a cocoon and smiled into the kiss, giving him a more toothy kiss than he had expected. He got up on top of Bobby and began grinding against him. Warren really could never be satisfied.

 

“You know we can work on your stamina if you want. I have nowhere to be tomorrow. And I do have condoms in the drawer, if you’re really that worried about it.” Warren hummed softly as they parted. Bobby didn’t say anything, and just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @[diamondsynth](diamondsynth.tumblr.com)! come hit me up!


End file.
